The mitral valve regulates blood flow between the left atrium and the left ventricle. Mitral regurgitation (MR), which is also known as mitral insufficiency, is a common heart valve disorder. MR is a disorder of the heart in which the mitral valve does not close properly when the heart pumps out blood. When MR is present, blood leaks backwards through the mitral valve when the heart contracts. This reduces the amount of blood that is pumped out to the body. A defective mitral valve can be repaired or replaced with a prosthetic mitral valve. Prosthetic mitral valves can take various forms, and generally employ either a tissue-based valve structure (i.e., bioprosthesis) or a mechanical valve. Regardless, implantation of a prosthetic mitral valve entails securing the prosthesis to the tissue of the native valve either by sutures (e.g., open heart procedure) or by a stent component of the prosthesis that bears directly against the native valve annulus or other valve anatomy (e.g., transcatheter procedure). Open heart procedures are highly traumatic to the patient. While transcatheter techniques are less invasive, possible migration of the prosthetic valve can be a concern.
In light of the above, a need exists for systems and methods for securing a prosthetic valve relative to a chamber of the heart, such as the left atrium, and optionally for preventing formation of blood clots in the left atrium.